Guardian Angel
by Justm3h
Summary: Zelos Wilder is dead. Killed by the people he called his friends. But someone has other plans for him as he is forced to become Lloyd’s own Guardian Angel. Zelos Centric
1. Chapter 1

Ok... I took all day to write this any its like only 2,000 words long. I'm really REALLY slow at typing. But this idea came to me yesterday. I'm not sure if anyone has done this idea yet or if its just me... Well I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He didn't feel anything.

Not anymore.

Not after that.

"…_Why Zelos? You were our friend!" Lloyd yelled out with the ever ounce of his voice filled with sadness and pain. The others stood behind him with the same shock expression. Sheena looked ready to kill along with Raine._

"_Friend…huh?…I never did get you to trust me, though." I said a cold smirk forming over my face. Lloyd's face flashed in pain._

"_That was…" He mutter looking down at the floor._

"_Don't feel bad about it. I mean, I did deceive you, after all." I looked down at him with glare. He never cared about me. Then again… No one did._

"_There's got to be some sort of explanation for all this. This is just another joke, right?" He said looking up with just a bit of luck in his eyes. The hope that maybe this was just a ploy._

"…_Haha, I don't know what to tell ya. I'm just a weak, lazy bum. All I want is a fun, easy life. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less!" I laughed as golden wings erupt from my back stunning them all._

They killed me.

He killed me.

I was finally free of my 'curse' as Chosen.

"_Th…that was pretty good…" I managed to say as I lay on the floor bleeding badly from the many stab and slash wounds that I was unable to heal. Lloyd was kneeling above me with the saddest look on his face._

"_Zelos…" He whispers and I can see tears forming in his eyes. I sigh but end up coughing in pain._

" …_It's okay. To tell you the truth, I was getting pretty tired of living anyway…" I said coughing more now. It was painful even to talk but I had always been good at that._

"…_Don't talk like that!" He begged trying hard not to let the tears fall. I feel guilty about doing this to the poor boy. Him and everyone else._

"_Oh yeah, about Colette… She's in the hall of the Great Seed. Make sure you save her…" I can hear Sheena crying in the background with Regal trying to comfort her. Raine is of to the side looking distraught. She can't heal me now._

"_W…why did you fight us?!" Lloyd yelled finally letting the tears fall. I look at him sadly._

"_Because…my life was a mistake. But…once I'm gone…Seles might…be happier and…they'll finally let her out of that abbey…" I was coughing up a liquid now which I could only assume was blood. It wouldn't be long now. Now I could hear Genis crying and I think even Raine was too._

"_Don't tell me that's why you…"_

"_Heheheh…nah, that's just a bonus…" I chuckle as my sight begins to blur. "…Make sure you destroy my Cruxis…Crys…tal…" I say with my last breath. The pain ebbs away as I close my eyes. The last thing I see is Lloyd's broken face as my whole world turns black._

I did trust him too.

I would have told him my past that hurt me so much.

How I never should have been born.

_Everyone had tried to get Lloyd to open up. First Colette had tried only to come back down to the bar with a sad look on her face. Then Genis who came back down with the same results. Even Sheena failed to get the red clad hero to open up. They turned to me next because I was the only one left. The others had all went back with Raine to help Altessa._

"_What?"_

"_Go up to talk to him." Sheena said a frown still on her face after getting rejected. _

"_But Sheena!" I whine and she gives me a forceful glare. Yea that one. The painful one. The one she uses when she wants to hit me. _

"_Go or your going to regret it!" She didn't even need to finish before I was halfway up the stairs. I almost wanted to laugh at the situation. Me, Zelos Wilder, the biggest skirt chaser in Tethe'alla, was going to console a GUY. What did they expect me to do any? If brat, his little angel, or my voluptuous hunny couldn't do it, then I'd never be able to._

_I stood then in front of Lloyd's door for several minutes before having the guts to knock. There was a loud sigh heard from the other side._

"_Come in Zelos." I took the invitation and stepped inside his room. He was standing by the window watching the snow fall. He probably was amazed at it but all I wanted to do when I saw it was run._

"_How'd you know it was me?" I asked and he shrugged ._

"_You're the only one left here who hasn't." Who knew it?! The country bumpkin had a brain after all._

"_Are you awake?" He looked at me with a dull look in his eye that didn't belong there._

"…_I just got sleepy right now. G'night." He said and walked over to the bed. _

_I wave my hand and block his path. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't be like that! Come on, let's go talk outside for a bit." His frown only deepened at my words._

"_I'm sorry, Zelos. I just don't want to talk-" He tried to finish but I cut him off._

"…_Oh, fine. I see how it is." I snap at him and head for the door. I slam the door just as Lloyd calls out for me to wait. But I didn't wait I walked- no stomped down the stairs. Genis and Collette looked at me with wide eyes while Sheena looked like she finally calmed down Colette opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off._

"_He didn't want to talk to me." I snap and head out the front door with Sheena yelling at me in the background. I stood there as the snow fell around me. The very snow I hated._

_I knew what he was going to say. I didn't want to hear it._

He didn't want to talk to me.

He wanted to talk to his traitor of a father.

But then again wasn't I the same too…

The white that surround me had a somewhat calming effect but it was also unnerving. Where was I? Heaven? Hell? Did I belong in ether of them or something less than both?

"_-elos"_

I look around the endless white void. Did I just hear a voice? "Oh that's just great… I'm going crazy too…" I mutter closing my eyes after I find nothing.

"_Zelos." _My eyes are wide open now. There was no way he had imagined that twice!

"Who's there?" I call out my hand reaching down for the dagger at my waist. At least in the afterlife I still had my equipment. "Show yourself!"

"_I'm afraid that is impossible, Zelos." _The voice said calmly. I could at least tell that the voice, who ever it was, was female. This thought alone comforted me being the playboy I am.

"Well my hunny we can always have a nice chat. How about I start with where am I?" I said with the smile I reserved only for women.

"_I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm engaged." _She laughed and I was reminded of bells.

I flashed a sly grin. "I won't tell." I said wiggling my eyebrow suggestively. The laughter died down in to a giggle.

"_I'm afraid I'll have to decline." _She said and I was almost positive if I could see her, she would be smiling. I shrugged it off. "Your loss. So how about we get back to that question shall we?" I said trying to get back on track for once.

"_Your dead Zelos." _Ok this was getting annoying. I rolled my eyes. "Yes I've figured that out by now… Now if you'd just tell me wher-"

"_I'm going to give you a second chance."_

Wait… What? "What do you mean a second chance?!" I yelled growing angry. You mean she could just make it like nothing happened? Like I never hurt them or betrayed them? Was that even possible?

"_I'm sorry to say its not what you think, Zelos." _Of course… Life never treated him fairly. Why should death.

"Then what is it?" I snapped at the woman. I usually don't yell at women. They are far to amusing but when mad… This is why one of Sheena's nicknames was 'Violent Demon Banshee'.

"_You will watch over a person of my choice as their Guardian Angel."_ I stared blankly ahead of me.

"Are you KIDING ME?!" I yell in frustration and almost tried to pull my hair out. Almost. "I have to take care of some brat!"

"_I will not have you talk about my Godson like that!" _She yelled and there was a sudden hit to the back of my head. "YEOW! What the heck lady?" I cry as I rubbed the back of my head. I thought pain was suppose to end at death.

"_That's what you get!" _She said firmly as if her hands were on her hips and she was scolding me. _"So do you except or not?" _She demanded and I flinched at the shear volume. Did I really want to waste away in this empty abyss… Not ever seeing any living before again… Any human person again.

"I'll do it." I said almost immediately after. Afterlife or not, if there were no hunnies then that was no fun at all.

"_Very well. Then I wish you luck Zelos Wilder. Please take good care of my Godson."_ I nod at her words. I just hope that it wouldn't be some brat. _"This may be a bit pain…"_

A bit was an understatement. Fiery hot pain shot through his chest causing him to scream. It spread like wild fire through out my body. I might have even said that it was worse then getting my wings if I could speak. As the pain enveloped my body, my vision fade and I blacked out.

_---_

When I awoke, I found myself laying on a cobblestone floor. Moaning I managed to get myself in an upright position.

"Man… That lady is crazy… That hurt like hell." I groaned as I tried to figure out where I was. My head was still pounding from passing out.

As I got to my feet I almost fell forward. As I righted myself I saw a golden glow from behind me. A closed look showed my wings still on my back. I sighed and concentrated on putting them away. They wouldn't budge and inch.

"Great…" I muttered. If the group found out about this, he was going to be teased and tormented. The first problem right now was finding out where the hell he was.

Looking at his surroundings he noticed the huge pit in front of him. There was a floating platform at the end but no way to get there. The walls were covered in ivy. Turning around he discover he was on his own floating platform with an alter. But looking down his eyes widened and mouth dried in shock. Below the alter at his feet was a teen dressed in red.

"Lloyd…"

_

* * *

_I'd really like comments on this one... I have a good idea on where I'm going with this but I just want to know how people like it.

I'd also like to know if people want me to turn this in to a Zelloyd. I mean it already kinda feels like one to me but it can also be like brothers.

And I should have been working on the next chapter of Nor's story while doing this... OPPS...

(EDIT) I made a poll because I know somepeople don't like reviewing but I really need to know if I should or should not make this a Zelloyd before I start Chapter 2... SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO THE POLL!

(EDITEDIT) Ok.... I screwed up a bit on the poll... But Its fixed now and is actually shoing on my profile! SO GO! GO FAN FROM FAR AND WIDE TO MY POLL!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok CHAPTER 2! YEYYYYY! Took forever for me to finish and I'm soooooo sorry for that... I had some art stuff that need to be done cause I start school... Tomorrow... Yeyyyy.... NOT!

I FIXED THE POLL for all of those people who looked and couldn't find it... I did it wrong but I fixed it... So if you think This should or should not become a Zelloyd go vote!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lloyd was just laying there on the cold floor not moving at all. No one else was there with him.

Just Lloyd.

With an arrow sticking out of his chest.

I drop to my knees next to him. My hand reaches out to touch him but I pull it back. I have no right to touch him…

"Lloyd? Bud?" I plead next to him. He doesn't move at all. "Come on bud. Wake up."

This time Lloyd stirred. I let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't dead. With a grown he sat up straight.

"…I'm alive…But how?…" He whispered to himself staring down at the arrow sticking out of his chest. He took it out with a tug ripping his red jacket. But there was no blood on the tip.

"Oh thank goddess… I thought you were a goner bud. Don't scare me like that!" I cried running a hand through my hair with relief. Lloyd ignored him as he reached inside his jacket. In his hand was my Cruxis Crystal, the very one I told him to destroy.

"You… You kept it…" I whisper staring at the stone. Lloyd as well was staring at the crystal with intense thought.

"This is…Zelos' Cruxis Crystal…" He said with a hint of wonder and an even bigger bit of sadness. "He protected me… Thank you… Zelos."

I try to get words to come out of my mouth but nothing happens. He's thanking me? For what? Luck that he took my crystal and it saved him? That's all it was. Luck. I didn't deserve his thanks.

"Save your breath Lloyd…" I manage to say hanging my head. I get to my feet and offer him a hand up. "Come on. Aren't you suppose to save Colette?"

Lloyd instead of taking my hand ignores it and gets up on his own. He then has the guts to keep his back turned to me as he walks to the stairs.

"Ok I guess I might have deserved that…" I mutter my teeth grinding together to control my anger. "But bud where did everyone go? Don't tell me they died too?!" He continues to ignore me. My eyes flash and I reach out to grab him.

"DON'T IGNORE ME LLOY-" I start but never finish. My hand passed right through his shoulder. I try again with the same effect.

"No…" I jump in front of him preventing him from heading up the stairs. But he passes right through me.

"He can't see me… He can't hear me… I can't even touch him…" I manage to say. That lady was right… It wasn't a second chance at all.

"Hell this is even close…" I whine following Lloyd up the steps. Even if he couldn't see or hear me, I still wanted to make sure I was there. It was all I could do. I watched as Lloyd stepped towards a wall that caught his eye.

"…What's this? Is it some king of trap? And…what is this thing?" Lloyd said looking at the hilt of a sword that was stuck in a wall. As soon as he toughed it. The wall disappeared to reveal a door. The sword clattered to ground. I take that back, it was broken. I saw Lloyd glace down at the sword curious as always before shacking his "…Damn. There's no time to be worrying. I've got to rescue Colette, for everyone's sake!"

I cheered silently for Lloyd seeing as actually voicing anything was quite useless.

"Volt be damned! This sucks!" I cried in frustration following Lloyd down the corridor. It was one that I had never been down before. But I had a good idea where it headed.

"I hope your ready for this bud…" He doesn't hear me. But I wasn't exactly expecting him to. Then my ears with began to pick up a conversation farther ahead.

"It is finally time, dearest sister. This body has the closet match to your mana signature. I've failed many times in the past, but this time I swear I'll make it work." It was Mithos. I wanted to strangle the kid if I could only get my hands on him. Didn't matter if he was in adult form or not.

"The mana charge is complete, my lord." The seductive voice could only be from Pronyma. Lloyd's eyes narrowed and I knew he could hear it too. We were almost to the end of the hall with a light coming from ahead.

"Good. Do it."

Lloyd ran forward with me right behind him. I'm not about to let him go alone whether I can help or not. I'd be there for moral support at the very least.

"Let her go!" He yelled with his twin swords already out. Mithos turns to him in shock. Behind him was a huge machine with several tubes and cords connecting it. In a pod in the center was my little Angel, Colette.

"Lloyd?! How did you get in here?! The lock to this room can only be opened by a member of the Cruxis high order!" I glace at Lloyd and then back to Mithos. If that was true then how did they get in… Unless… the sword.

"None of your business!" Lloyd yelled back. "What matters is that your selfish dream ends here!"

"A futile effort…" Mithos said raising his hands to attack. I moved in front of Lloyd unconsciously before a fireball from above hit's the spandex wearing man in the chest. I look up to see the group standing up on a ledge and I let out a sigh of relief. They were all ok.

"We won't let you lay a finger on him!" The bra- Genis says grinning holding his ever present Kendama in his hand. Lloyd gaped at the reappearance in shock and relief.

"Guys! How?… You're okay?" He called up and Sheena smirked.

"I told you I wouldn't miss the main event!" She grinned and Regal nodded.

"You did not want to share the same pain I do, correct?" He said in a tone that left no argument. Raine stood next to him with a slightly crazed look in her eye.

"I can't possibly miss seeing the new world that's about to be made." I could feel the undertone of excitement in her words. Good old Professor.

"I can still fight. As long as I can fight, I will stay by your side." Presea said in her ever present monotone as she stood next to Genis.

"Heheheh, pretty good, huh?" He said with a cocky look on his face. Lloyd nodded and I saw a grin forming on his face. I smiled too knowing that the bud I knew had returned.

"Everyone!…All right! Let's take him on together!" He called and I could have sworn I saw the tears in his eyes. The gang jumped down from their spot on the ledge and got into their respectable places behind Lloyd. I still stood as his side and not even Mithos would make me move.

" What a sorry lot." Mithos sighed with annoyance. "Pronyma, it is your fault they're still alive. Kill them!" He said waving his hand before turning back to the pod that held Colette.

"Y…yes, sir!" Pronyma said and immediately called for two other Angels called Idons to come help her. The fight starts immediately with the two angels flying forward only to clash with Lloyd. Regal quickly joined the fray with Presea by his side. Sheena had somehow gotten behind them when I wasn't looking any was using her seals for some explosive attacks. Literally.

Chants started from behind me as the Sages got down to business. From the words I was able to make out, Raine was casting barrier which would help against the sharp blades of the Idons. I felt the air start shock and figured out that the brat was going to Thunder Blade the bitch. And I wanted nothing more than to burn all of her pretty little hair off with explosion. But it seems I couldn't even do magic like this.

"Genis! Try Fire!" Well at least my voluptuous hunny knew what I'm talking about. As the brat's Thunder Blade hit one of the Idons destroying it, Pronyma managed to fling Lloyd back in to the wall. Apparently the last angel was providing Regal and Presea with a bit of trouble.

"Lloyd!" I yelled my voice mixing with Sheena's as we run over to check on the red clad teen. He groaned holding his head but he was ok. Well ok considering he was covered in cuts and burns.

"Here." She says next me handing Lloyd a Lemon Gel. The things were nasty as hell but they healed better than an Apple Gel. Lloyd bit down on it and almost spit it out because of the bitterness. Sheena had run back into the fray just as a dark power covered the field.

"Oh crap." I hear Lloyd mutter as my eyes finds Pronyma alone with a huge dark aura. "Who was the smart one who left her alone!" I yelled in horror. Pronyma was known for her dark spells. And they had just left her alone to take care of the angels with swords. "Hurry up and stop her before she casts!"

It was too late.

"Bloody Lance!" A dark seal appeared under the feet of Sheena, Regal, and Presea. They stared at their feet and didn't see the dark lancers forming over head.

"Guys! Watch out!" Lloyd shouted trying to warn them. Presea was the only one able to put up a shield before the lancers came flying down. As the darkness faded Presea was fine while Regal and Sheena lay knocked out on the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled seething at the woman who now had a smile plastered across her fake plastic face. Yes I do believe she uses way to much makeup to cover he dried up wrinkles. The old hag.

Lloyd had charge for ward in a blind rage. I wasn't even sure if he was thinking straight at all. "Genis you ready?" Lloyd called out circling Pronyma waiting for the perfect chance to attack.

"All set!" Genis called back and Lloyd grinned pulling his swords into an attack stance.

"Then lets go! Hunting Beast!"

"Explostion."

I had only seen this combined attack of their's once. They had showed it to me so I could perform it with Lloyd as well and honestly it was one of out best attacks together. I was all the flair and he was the muscle. And we made a good team. Once.

Lloyd's swords cutting into Pronyma as he perform the move almost flawlessly. He slam her into the ground and the eruption of fire exploded around her. She screamed as the heat and fire hit he skin and he newly formed wounds.

And with that, it was over. Pronyma was on the ground bloody and broken from Lloyd and Genis's unison Attack. It was last blow they needed to end the battle. The broken leader of the Grand Cardnals crawled with whatever strength remains towards Mithos. "Lord Yggdrasill…it hurts…Please…help me…"

But Mithos eyes never wavered from the monstrous machine in front of him. Mana had begun to transfer from the Great Seed which floated above in the pod that contained Colette. And Mithos just looked on with glee. "I've succeeded! …Martel is awake!"

"Lord Yggdrasill…Mithos…please…" Pronyma continued to beg as she got closer and closer to Mithos. I didn't know how many of the others were seeing the pitifully and discussing scene. I could at least pick up the low chant of Raine in the background probably healing up Sheena or Regal. Presea had move up to the front once again with her giant ax. But I'm sure they could all hear this.

"Only my former companions can call me by that name! Get out of my sight!" Mithos yells angered just by the sound of his name. He raised his right hand as it glowed white with power. He unleashed the holy power on Pronyma ending everything in a huge flash. When I could see again her body was gone but mythos's hand was covered in blood. I think I'm going to be sick.

"That's so cruel…" Presea managed to say as Genis choked on the cruelty. With a quick glance I could see Lloyd shaking though I had to guess it was more from rage then sickness.

"Dear sister…you've finally come back to me!" Everyone's attention turned back to the monstrosity of a machine that held Colette. Or once did. She now walked down from the pod that once held her to Mithos. Not Lloyd or the rest. But to Mithos.

"No…Colette…It can't be true!" Lloyd choked look on at the scene with wide eyes. I bit my lip at the sadness I can see in his eyes. He's crushed.

"Mithos…" Colette said in a voice that was not her own. The echo sounded very familiar to me. Was this Martel? "What have you done?…"

"Martel? Oh, you mean my body." Mithos asked gesturing to the body of man. A very gay looking man in my opinion but a man all the same. "I hastened my growth to have an appearance befitting the leader of Cruxis. Wait just a moment. I'll switch back to my old form." The was a bright flash of light and the body of the Cruxis leader was no more. In its place was a child the Brat's age. The child that had tricked us all.

"No, Mithos, not that." She pleaded and hollow tone in her voice. "I've been watching all this time. Unable to move, unable to do anything, I watched all those foolish things you've done. Have you forgotten everything? We stopped the Ancient War because we dreamt of a world where humans, elves, and those in between could live in harmony."

"What are you saying?" Mithos said trying to figure out what she was talking about. "This after all the trouble I went to prepare a new body for you? But I see…you don't like that one, do you?" The urge to strangle the kid is growing. How can he be that delusional that he thought she was taking about the body he stole for her?

"Mithos, please. Listen to me." She begged him trying to reason with him. "What you have done…is wrong. It is not what we strived for."

"Wrong? Are you rejecting me?"

"No, I want you to remember. Please stop this and become your old self again…" She tried to explain but the kid was gone. He had already come to his own conclusion and it probably was just as crazy as he was.

"Martel, even you reject me? No…Martel would never say something like that…" He started to laugh. It was one of the creepiest laughs I've ever hear it not the most. "I won't allow that, do you hear me?!" He yells releasing a huge amount of light mana causing the whole room to shake. Lloyd falls to his knees from the movement and as I run over to check on him I'm cut off by the second to last person I wanted to see.

"Lloyd, are you all right?!" Kratos asked pulling his up from off the ground. Lloyd manages to nodded before Kratos then approaches Colette and places something on her Cruxis Crystal. It was a Key Crest.

"Kratos! You betray me…again?!" Mithos cried and Kratos shook his head.

"…I do not mean to betray you. I am full of regret. Regret that I could not stop you."

"Kratos! I knew you'd come back to us!" Oh I bet Lloyd knew… I bet Lloud also thought I'd never betray him ether.

"That's right, Lloyd." Raine said nodding her head. "He saved us from the impossible situations we were in." Now that caught my attention. Kratos saved them? That explains how they got thorugh all the trap Mithos had set.

"…I wish to atone for my sins alongside you." Kratos now said standing in front of his son. Lloyd looked up at the man and nodded.

"Damn you! Give me back my sister!" Mithos yelled and tried to take the Key Crest off of Colette. Kraots managed to stop him before he got anywhere close.

"Goodbye, Mithos. This is my final wish. Please, return this twisted world back to its original form." Martel said holding he hands over her heart. Mithos tried to break free of Kratos but he was too strong. Probably wasn't the best Idea to change into the body of a child.

"No! Martel! Don't go!"

"If things were going to end up like this, perhaps the elves should never have left Derris-Kharlan. If they hadn't, people like us would never have been born…" With her last breath I felt the eyes of Colette… No Martel, fall on me. "I'm so sorry Zelos. Please… Watch over Lloyd."

Wait was that just directed at me? Martel, the goddess and sister of Mithos, got me to play Guardian Angel?

"Wait! Don't go!" I yell trying to get her to stop the glow that was surrounding her body. "You mean I'm suppose to protect Lloyd?!" But it was too late. The glow had returned to the seed and Colette lay collapsed on the floor.

"Damn it…" I mutter angry about the lack of answers. I'm the 'guardian angel' to Lloyd. He doesn't need any protection! He can take care of himself!

"So…so that was it…" Oh how lovely. Mithos had started his creepy laugh again. This time it echoed around the room making sound even worse. He looked up longingly at the Great seed that once again held his sister. "Martel, you just wanted to leave this filthy world and return to Derris-Kharlan" You have got to be kidding me! After that whole speech about changing the world back he thinks she meant she wanted to return to Derris-Kharlan?! "Yes, of course. That world is the homeland of all elven blood."

"Mithos?…" Genis whisper fear creeping in to his voice. He should be afraid. Mithos was getting a crazed look his eye. It was like when the Pope realized that he could rule by getting rid of the King and I. It was the look of someone who knew what they wanted.

"Yes, dearest sister…let's forget these filthy creatures and return home together. To Derris-Kharlan…" Mithos said in his daze. He razed his arms over his head and the great seed started to move into the air.

"Everyone, we have to stop Mithos!" Colette had gotten up off the ground now awake again and herself. "Martel is calling to me! Martel wants us to stop him!" She said shacking her fists up and down when she's trying to explain something important.

"Shut up! Martel would never say something like that. You…miserable failure!" Mithos yelled glaring at Colette with absolute furry.

"She did say it!" Colette cried again trying to get Mithos to understand. "She was crying! She said, 'Please don't make everyone suffer any longer!'" Mithos turned his back to her and continued to rase the seed intot the air. He wasn't going to listen to reason.

"Lloyd! You've got to stop him!" I yell realizing what it means if they lose the seed. "If you lose the seed then your never going to be able to help both world." But Lloyd can't hear me. He stairs as the Great seed lifts higher and higher.

"SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!" I yell trying to get anyone to talk Lloyd out of his stupor. As if he heard me Kratos step up in front of Lloyd.

"Lloyd, do you understand? If we lose the Great Seed, we'll betray everyone's hopes!" He said firmly causing Lloyd's eyes to widen of to the rest of the team. They were all on their feet and staring back at him.

"And we of Mizuho won't stand it, either." Sheena said adding on to Kratos. She was all healed up from Pronyma's attack. The only thing that showed she was even wounded was the tears of her clothes.

"Without it, the Giant Tree will not germinate." Raine continued gesturing to the seed which now floated above the machine.

"Without mana, the land will die." Presea said as well Regal nodding in agreement.

"If your goal is the reunification of the world, then…" Regal started but Lloyd cut him off.

"I know! We're gonna stop Mithos with everything we've got! …Let's go!"

"That a boy Lloyd!" I cheer as the red clad swordsman pulled out his swords ready for a fight. Mithos looked furious. Take that you crazy midget!

"I won't let you interfere." Mithos commanded and with another flash he had changed back into his older form. He rose inches into the air with his rainbow wings. Rainbow wings… Seriously? I've never been so happy for the golden ones on my back now.

"I will kill you all!" He yelled his voice now deep and menacing… For a guy with Rainbow wings that is….

Mithos is the first one to make a move. In a blinding flash he was behind Lloyd.

"Are you kidding me!?" I yell running over to Lloyd. "He can warp!?" I try to ram into the Angel to prevent him from touching Lloyd. But I fell right through him. "Shit!" I curse forgetting that I couldn't touch anything.

Mithos crashed into Lloyd's back and in a bright flash sent him flying to the other side of the room. He landed by slamming into the wall and sunk to the floor unmoving. Colette was immediately at his side trying to get him up.

It was now that Kratos took action. He rushed Mithos and begin attacking Mithos in endless amounts of combos I have never seen. Boy he was pissed. Regal and Presea soon joined in replacing Kratos's slash and stab combos with their own hack and kick one. Honestly it looked like they were dancing around Mithos.

Kratos was now chanting off to the side like Raine and Genis. Sheena was standing over Lloyd trying to shack him awake. I personally think her slap could wake anyone so that was her best bet. Mithos with another warping tick managed to get out of Regal's and Presea's attacks. He was now one the opposite of them right near.

"Professor!" I yelled trying to warn the half-elf as Mithos once again raised up his hand this time over his head. I realized I wasn't the only one calling out toe Raine. Lloyd was awake and staring in horror at Mithos.

"Death Eater." A bright light shined down from above and formed into a beam of light crashing down in n huge explosion. Raine sent flying of to the side only to be stopped by the wall. Her head hung and she just lay there not moving at all.

Several calls were made for the professor to move. I saw Lloyd get up in a flash and charge Mithos with the same furry as he had done with Pronyma. Regal and Presea rejoined the fight aiding Lloyd. I could tell the brat wanted nothing more than to run over to his sister but he was still in the middle of chanting. Sheena had abandoned the fight to check on Raine. I ran over as well to see what was wrong.

Sheena had her sitting up against the wall now instead of on the floor. Her eyes wear closed and she was very pale. If I had to guess she was knocked out from the blast… But she probably was very hurt from the explosion Mithos had her in.

"Aw professor… Why didn't you use Force Field?" I asked in a whisper even though she couldn't hear me. Sheena was looking through her pockets probably for a Gel or maybe even a Life Bottle.

"I don't know if this will work Raine…" I say slowly raising my hands over the professor. "But I have to try something… Anything to help you guys…" And I began the chant for Healing Stream. I tried focusing on what ever mana I had which I soon realized wasn't much at all. Halfway in to the spell I was already feeling drained. Probably would have been a better idea to just use First Aid.

"What?" Sheena managed to say as the area around her started to glow. It had worked. My spell had actually worked. The green glow of my healing stream worked its ways on Raine. Even Sheen felt its effects as it circled around her. Ever so slowly Raine opened her eyes. They were still dazed and hazy but they were open. She was ok.

"Oh thank Martel." I say falling back in exhaustion. I can do spells…I wasn't useless… Not yet…

"Raine! Oh I'm so glad your up! I couldn't find anything in my bag and-"Sheen rambled before Raine opened her mouth.

"..Z-Zelos?" Now that was something I wasn't expecting to hear. I stared wide eyed at the half-elf and she stared back at me until she blinked. And blinked again and again before shaking her head.

"Raine? Are you ok? I can look for an Apple Gel if your head still hurts?" Sheena asked slowly worry clearly shown on her face. Raine shook her head once again before nodding.

"I thought… I thought I just saw Zelos…" She whispered staring at wear I was… But she couldn't see me. Not now at least.

Sheena brushed her off almost instantly. "That's impossible Professor. Zelos… the idiot is dead." Ouch Sheena. Bad mouthing me even when I'm dead. Now that's low. But she couldn't hide the confusion in her words. She had seen be perform Healing Stream many times in battles. And as far as she knew I was the only one able to use it. I had a good feeling Kratos knew it as well.

"Forget about it. I must have been hallucinating." But you weren't Raine… You saw me… I got to my feet along with the other two. The battle was turning in Mithos's favor. Regal was helping Presea off the ground trying to heal her at the same time. Genis was picking himself of the floor with Colette's help having been knocked down at some point. I don't even think the brat had even managed to get off one spell yet. Kratos had just finished one spell and was chanting off a new one. Whatever he was planning it was big this time.

Lloyd was still fighting. He had sever cuts and from the looks of it his left arm was hurt.

All I saw was red. It was all or nothing and this time I wasn't going side off to the side.

"Sorry I'm going to steal your thunder Kratos." I say now standing next to the man. He made no notion of hearing me but continued focusing. His chanting was soon joined but my own. Out words linked together.

"Under the shining name of the Lord,-" We said together wether he knew it or not. I gathered whatever mana I had left from healing Raine which honestly wasn't as much as I was use too. But it would have to do for this final attack. "-may the Light of Judgement fall as rain upon those impure souls who crawl in the World. Rest in peace, you who are burdened by sins! Judgment!" We yell out a shining light taking over the field.

Even Kratos looked shocked as the two attacks joined for double the power. The beams of mana blasted down from above crushing Mithos to the floor. He got up only to be hit again. As the light cleared I could see Mithos broken on the floor. He had lost.

"…How?…I cannot lose…" Sorry to break it to ya. But you just did. "I'm going home…I'm going home with my sister…" Mithos whispered his last words as he faded away. The only thing left was his Cruxis crystal left lying on the floor. The great seed finally stopped and descended back to the ground. Genis picked the cyrstal off the ground.

"Mithos… I'm sorry." He said holding the crystal close. I scoff. The brat had nothing to be sorry about. They- We just killed one of the worse people ever to be alive. I say good riddance.

" …It's over." Lloyd said as everyone was coming together. Lloyd looked over to Kratos for any signs of praise. But the auburn haired man had his eyes narrowed thinking about something before he shook his head.

"No, it's not. The worlds are still split. The Giant Tree has still not yet germinated. You must release…Origin." Kratos finally said looked Lloyd in the eye. The red clad teen was not happy with this.

"Do you know what that means?" He yelled out angrily. "You might die!"

"I tried to run from everything." He started his words already hitting home for me. It hurts that even when I run and die there is still no escape for me. "I still need to pay for my past sins. For the sake of releasing Origin's seal, as well as for the sake of settling my past, Lloyd…you must defeat me." So that's how it is. He's just going to be killed off by the hands of his own son.

"You think I'm just gonna go along with that?!" Lloyd snapped back anger flashing in his eyes. He always did show his emotions unlike me. Kratos turns his back on him.

"…I'll be waiting for you before the seal." He finished before leaving us there. Lloyd just gazed after him until Colette was able to break the silence.

"Lloyd." She called pout his name to get his attention. "Let's head back first. Okay?"

"Yes. We can figure out what to do once we leave the tower." Raine added and the rest seemed to agree with this as did I. As I followed the group I turned around to look at the great seed on last time.

"I'll try." Was all I said before trailing after the rest of them and most importantly Lloyd.

* * *

I HATE FIGHT SCENES! THEY ARE ME ONE WEAKNESS!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter and because the last two were not disclaimed because I forgot... (opps) I've decided to get a little help. Presenting the one this fic is centered on, Zelos Wilder.

Zelos: Even if you are a hunny, I hate you.

Meh: Oh come on Zelos... Don't be like that... I love you!

Zelos: Your turning me Gay! What will my hunnies say?!

Meh: Well some of them will ignore this fic completely while others will scream with joy and want to watch... Plus... I'm still not sure about the gay part. I'm not sure I can do it justice. D:

Zelos: Again I hate you. She doesn't own anything including me! Save meeeeeeee!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ok… This has to be the most boring walk ever…" I proclaimed mostly for my own amusement. The only thing I could do was talk and no one else was doing any of it. The rest of them had kept their mouths shut the entire way down the tower.

Even my little angel Colette seemed to know something was wrong and had kept her mouth shut.

"You know… I didn't really think I'd mean it when I said I'd haunt you… But now my words are really coming to bite me in the as-" A cough cut me off. It was Colette. Somehow she was censoring me even in death.

"Colette! Are you alright?" Bud she just coughed… Nothing to worry about. It was just a cough. Oh jeez… I think Lloyd's becoming over protective… Then again she's been kidnapped quite a few times already…

"I'm fine Lloyd." She smiled sweetly with such sincerity I could never have. I made me scowl but not at her but at myself. When did life become so screwed up and complicated… Oh yea. When I met them on that clear and sunny day in Meltokio. Or maybe it was when Seles's mother tried to killed me and my own mother's blood stained my small hands. Or was it when I was born in the first place? Even I couldn't remember the beginning to my pain.

"Don't strain yourself to much Colette." Raine said kindly walking down the long flight of stairs in front of them. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you after everything that's happened today." Silence followed her words with grave looks falling over their faces. Colette glanced among them with a worried look.

"What happened?" She asked in quite voice but it was as clear as day the edge of panic in her voice. "Lloyd?" She said turning her wide eyes onto the one who would probably tell her anything.

"Colette… He… Zelos… He di-" Lloyd tried to say. He couldn't seem to get the words together. To say that I died. Genis quickly covered for him being to best friend he was.

"Lloyd nearly went crazy without you Colette." Genis said with a smile as fake as the mine. Colette turned and gave Lloyd a tight hug. Bud looked rather awkward in the girls arms as if he didn't know what to. Poor, poor innocent bud… Didn't know what to do with a girl wrapped in his arms.

"Come on bud!" I cooed unable to stop myself. "All you have to do now is hold her and then let your hand slip just a little bit…" I trailed off just as Colette pulled away and blush forming on her face. She must have realized how it looked to the others. They however didn't see to much as they were all wearing knowing smiles.

"I do believe I see the exit." Raine coughed and pointed to a door farther ahead. It was cracked open just enough for light to shine through.

"Freedom!" I yelled flying forward to the door. "I thought I was never going to see the sunlight again!" And it was true. I thought death would be the end and it would be very black. So see the sun after all of that I was excited to say the least. "Come on guys! Hurry up already!"

Colette and Lloyd ran ahead with Genis on their heels. "Oh come on guys!" My voluptuous hunny cried and raced after them a grin also on her face. The door shifted open as Raine worked the controls.

I flew outside in to the sun. In to the air and just floated there. Closing my eyes and sighed in content. I couldn't feel the sun's warmth or the wind's cooling breeze but it was comforting just to know it was there. Just to be there with the people he cared for.

There.

I said it.

I like them. I like them all. Even the brat. I don't care if their half-elfs or soulless or something else entirely. I care about this weirdo group…

I laugh at the irony of it all. I was the backstabber. The one with the knife ready to hurt anyone to get what I want. It the end I stab myself so that they can save the other with my fate. Sylvarant's chosen who was a 100 times a better person than me.

From my high position I could see the group gather under the sun. With the light now bright enough to see clearly, I could spot all the rips and tears in their clothing. They were all covered in dirt, bruises, and gashes galore but they didn't seem to care. They just looked happy to be out of that tower but then again who wouldn't

I floated back down to the ground and take my place once again at Lloyd's side. I don't know why this became my spot but I guess I just felt right there… I blame my role as 'Guardian Angel'.

Raine was the first one to speak. "What are you going to do, Lloyd? Are you going to…fight Kratos?" Well that was just a real conversation breaker isn't it. Why don't you just make him eat your food while your at it…

Lloyd thought a minute before answering. Wait a sec… He can actually think? "…I don't know." Yea I didn't think so. "At any rate, I'll go to Heimdall." Then again it wouldn't be the first time something actually smart came out of his mouth… Unlike so many others…

Raine took out my old Wingpack which they had apparently taken from my… Ew they took it from my body?! Jeez I sure hope Raine was the one to do that search… Cause if Lloyd did…

There was no way Genis or Sheena did it. Sheena wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole apparently. And well even a blind person could tell ya the brat hated my guts. I doubt Regal can do any searching with those cuffs on his hands and well Rose Bud is… Rose Bud… that and brat probably wouldn't let her do it ether.

I can just imagine it now. Everyone look at me dead on the floor and then up at Lloyd. He by that point was probably trying to pass it off to someone else and they listed off their reasons not to do it. And then he gives in. Like always… I mean how else did he get my Cruxis Crystal? Wait of he did do it then… BAD THOUGHTS!

"Jeez Lloyd I can't believe you felt me up…" I cringing just saying the words. They had all had climbed on to their own Rheairds which they had clamed from the start. Mine sat alone on the grass as a reminder that I was gone. But while I was gone I wasn't forgotten. Sheena made a choking sound as Lloyd stepped of his own Rheairds to put my pink one away. As he got back on his own red 'rare bird' I could have sworn he whispered an apology.

They took of soon after that. I found that flying after them wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. The wind seemed to have no effect as it blew past me. Soon we were all soaring above the clouds.

No one talked but then again it would be impossible over the loud roar of the wind. Well you know what I'm just going to chat my head off anyway. At this point there's not much else left for me to do. The others were far to concerned with the upcoming fight and honestly I just wanted to kick Kratos in the head.

"You know what Lloyd… Your dad is a prick…" If I was going to rant it had better be now. Just to get everything off my chest. "He just drops all his troubles on you like your some freaking miracle worker… Not saying that you aren't bud. If there was ever a guy to save the two worlds it would be you… But man the way he does it…. You're his son for Volt's sake and he's making you fight him to the death! That the most irresponsible thing I've ever seen!" I rage pulling at my hair.

The clouds came and went before I opened my mouth again. "I-I just don't want anyone to another parent…"

I'd lost everything. My father to suicide with I was just a kid passing on the title of Chosen to me. My mother's murder right before my very eyes with her last words being my curse. And Seles, my last living family member and my half sister, was taken half way around the world because of her mother's actions. With that, I was all alone. I became a tool and a pawn for everyone around me; the church, the nobles, the Renegades, and Cruxis.

It was a truly sad existence. The only one I could trust was Sebastian, my butler and closest confidant. He was the closest thing I had to family.

I wouldn't wish that for anyone let alone Lloyd. Though Bud had so many others to catch him if he fell. Me being one of them with arms wide open.

I snapped out of my daze as we finally finished crossing the ocean. The water turned into the sand and then into trees as we flew over head.

"I think I see the gate!" Yelled Lloyd over the scream of the engines. Heads nodded as they lost altitude to land. The stopped right next to the Ymir forest the trees making it impossible to land in Heimdall.

They all got off their Rheairds and put them away in my wind pack. I flew ahead to get a look around to see if there were any monsters around. I was feeling a whole lot better now not feeling nearly as exhausted. I bet that I could sent of a few spell before feeling any effects again.

The sound of foots steps came from behind me and I flew farther ahead putting a good distance between myself and the rest of them. Once I was out of sight, I scanned the area. There wasn't much of anything here this time through. Perhaps all the monsters were too afraid of us to come out and play. A bunch of wimps all of them.

With no enemies to worry about, I sat waited for the rest of them to catch up with me. The first to come was Lloyd leading the way as always. He was laugh with Genis and Colette. In fact they all were. It was nice to see their happy faces instead of sad depressed ones. They didn't need to be that sad. Not over me.

Several minutes latter after walking through the maze of bridges, we were in front of the gate of the eleven village of Heimdall. Or what I like calling it, land of the hypocrites. Seriously… they could not take responsibility for all the shit they started in the world. It Mithos screwed the world over they did not help.

Waiting at the gate was possible the one who screwed everything up the most, the Elder. On each side of him was the two guards that always seemed to be there. Or as I like to call them, dumb and dumber.

"Lloyd, welcome." The elf called his hands open in greeting. "Your visitor has already entered Torent Forest, where Origin sleeps." So Kratos had already arrive… Then again he did take off before us… How the heck did that old man do it? He's like over 4,000 year old!

Lloyd nodded his head. "…Thank you."

Raine and Genis took several steps back from the entrance with a sad smile on her face. "Then, we'll see you when you get back…" Oh. They couldn't enter the village. See what I mean… This is when they're such idiots! The Professor and brat haven't done shit to them.

"Wait, Professor, Genis." Lloyd called to them causing the two to stop their retreat into the forest. Lloyd turned to the Elder with a pleading look. "Elder. Please let these two into the village! It's only for now. They're my close friends, and I want them to be there when I face off against Kratos!" It wasn't unreasonable in my opinion but the hate for half elves funs deep in this village… It wasn't going to be easy to convince them...

But if anyone could do it, it was Lloyd.

"Unthinkable." the gurad on the left spat glaring down at Lloyd. "No half-elf may enter our village." I really want to use Fireball right now…

Lloyd stood his ground and glared right bake at the taller man. "…That kind of attitude gave rise to Cruxis!"

"What did you say?!" The other guard said joining in glaring down at Lloyd. Oh so even Elves do peer pressure.

"Stop, both of you!" Commanded the Elder causing both guard to back down almost instantly. "The chasm that separates us from the half-elves is deep and dark." Oh please tell me this is going where I think its going. "Nevertheless, there is reason in what you say. Thus, from now until Origin is released, I will grant these two entrance to the village."

"HA! In your face!" I laugh pointing at the guards with glee. They did not look happy with this decision in the least but I couldn't care less.

"Thank you!" Lloyd exclaimed happily a grin forming on his face. Just maybe this could change things.

"However, they may not use any of our facilities. Is that clear?" Or not…. Well at least they were able to enter the village… I bet it was a blessing the Elder agreed to anything at all…

"…That's fine." Raine seemed to come to the same conclusion. The brat still look pissed at it though.

"…Gee thanks." And with the last comment the Elder bid his farewell to the group taking one last look at the sages and left us at the gate. We receive glares from the guards as we enter the village with the Sages in toe.

I glance at Lloyd who had a serious look on his face. He certainly doesn't look happy…

"So what's next?" Sheena asked looking around nervously. Apparently we were attracting attention with are large group. That and I do believe gossip travels almost instantly here because kids were pointing at Genis and Raine like they were some animal.

"OH GROW UP YA BRATS!" I yell over at them. Well of course they keep staring. They can hear me. I am really regretting my whole heroic sacrifice now…

"Well let's go to where Kratos is…" I look at Lloyd with a frown. Even I know he wasn't ready for that.

"Lloyd you can't!" I now standing in front of Bud. I tried grabbing a hold of his shoulders only to find my hands phase right through them. Damn it. I bend over to look him in the eye. They were clouded and confused but mostly pained. "Bud… It's too soon! You can't handle it yet… your going to break…"

" Lloyd, wait!" Oh thank Gnome. Colette to the rescue. Please let my Little Angel talk some sense into this thickheaded idiot. "You should relax a little first. You're about to fight your father, remember?" Too true Colette.

"I know that!" Lloyd said folding his arms. I really don't think he does… But then maybe he does more than any of us.

"…Colette is right." Regal said speaking up for the first time in a while. Then again the big guy didn't talk to much anyway… "Don't be hasty, Lloyd."

"The fate of the world rests on your battle with Kratos." Raine continued trying to prove her point. "Let's rest here tonight and you can sort out your feelings. …This will be the end of our journey." I watched Lloyd as the battle played out in this mind.

" …All right." He folded reluctantly seeing the truth in their words.

"Its getting dark out. We should head to the inn and rest." Well the professor was right about that. It was starting to get dark outside. Houses were lighting up and so were the street lamps. "We'll discuses everything in the morning."

Lloyd nodded and we all started walking towards the Inn. It was located farther into the Village past several houses, the weapon shop, and the item shop. It was quite big for a village that received very few visitors… Ever.

We entered the Inn leaving the Professor and Brat outside per the agreement with the Elder. Thankfully the innkeeper seemed to be a kind old lady.

"How many rooms will you need for your stay?" She asked from behind the counter a smile on her face.

"Three please." Regal said taking charge of rooms which was usually Raine's job. The woman nodded and pulled out the keys from behind the counter. She handed them over to Regal with another smile. "Your rooms are down the hallway here. The numbers on the keys match up the numbers on the doors. Will you be needing anything else?"

"Yes." Lloyd spoke up coming up to the counter. "Two of our friends are outside because they weren't allowed in…"

"Oh yes. Someone came in several minutes ago telling the Elder had allowed two half-elves into the village.

"Poor dears out there in the cold. I'll get them some blankets from the back and some dinner." See. Nicest old lady ever. I think there should be more people like her in the world.

"You should go rest dear you look like you've had a long day…" She said looking at Lloyd. Really I wish there was a lady like this in Meltokio. Life would have been so much nicer. And with that she left the counter to find the supplies for the half-elves outside.

"I think it would be best if we all go some sleep. Sheena…"Regal said tuning to my voluptuous hunny and handing her a key. "You'll be rooming with Presea and Colette. I will have a room to myself. And Lloyd…" He said turning to Bud next to me. "The last room goes to you."

"Thanks Regal." Lloyd said as cheerfully as he could. He was breaking and I knew it. Regal nodded and pointed down the hall.

"Now go get some rest. We wouldn't want you exhausted for your fight." They all nodded in a agreement to that. Lloyd just sighed and walked down the hall to the last door on the right.

"Room number 8 hun…" Lloyd whispered so lowly that I almost didn't catch it. Well almost. The key click in the door unlocking it and allowing Lloyd it to the simple room. Closing the door behind him, he hastily threw his shoes of and his belts before collapsing on the bed exhausted. I knew he need rest.

"Zelos…" I froze staring down at the red clad swordsman. He hugged the pillow tightly and I couldn't see his face. "Zelos…"

"I'm so sorry…" He whisper before crying himself to sleep. And I could do noting to comfort him. Nothing. I couldn't comfort him or hold him or even give him a reason to hit me in the face. What was the point of being a 'Guardian Angel' if he couldn't help the one he was suppose to protect?

"This sucks…" I sigh sitting on a chair against the way. Thankfully it seemed the other thinks I could pass through were people… Maybe I should scare the Brat with a blanket… Or sneek into the girls room… Now that could work…

Suddenly there was a light know on the door. "Lloyd?" It was Colette. Slowly she opened the door so she could see inside. "Are you asleep?" She called walking over to the bed.

"Your about 10 minuets too late…" I say dully watching her as she leaned over the teen.

"Oh…" She whispered and pulled the covers over him. I stared at the teens sleeping face as he breathed in and out.

"Zelos." I froze. Lloyd was still asleep and his mouth had not said that. My eyes turn to Colette and she stared right back at me. Wait what?

"Zelos what going on? Did something happen at the tower?" She started fumbling around with the end of her dress still keeping her eyes on me. "Everyone seems to be ignoring you… And when I brought you up they all stopped talking…"

"You can see me?" She nodded a bit confused at the question. That explained why she coughed at me swearing like she always did. "You can hear me?" Was this some sot of sick joke? Did Martel hate me or something?

"Um yes… Zelos what happened?"

Oh this was going to take a while…

* * *

Oh dear load people… This chapter started of easy and got hard really fast… I think the next one will be easier but who knows…

This will be the last chapter the poll is open for… But I might have a compromise in order for that… well we'll just have to see.

Please comment. I'd love to hear any feedback… Especially if my grammar is off! Zelos commands it!

P.S. Lloyd's room number is special! Can anyone guess why? XD

P.S.S. THIS IS THE LAST CHPTER THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR. VOTE NOWWWW. (thought I am considering doing two endings. One with them as friends and one Zelloyd)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok… I get it. None of you like Colette much… I can understand. Nether do I. Unfortunately she has to do with the plot so there's no getting rid of her… Sad to say but there is a legitimate reason on why she can see Zelos. I won't go into it now though… Sorry but it will be explained! Plus she won't be the only one I swear! You'll like the next one to see him very much… Or at least I hope you will… O_o;;

I'm LATTTTTTTTEEEE. DON'T KILL MEEEEHHH! On a side note… I hope everyone had a happy Halloween! And For all of those who care… I think I have the flu… Which sucks cause I have school…

(Ps. I do not own… Except maybe at this point the innkeeper… I kinda had fun with her personality and character… XD I love giving unknown characters a part! )

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So let me get this straight…" Colette said still looking confused after I had explained what had happened. Then again she was never the smartest crayon in the box… "Your dead?"

"Yep."

"Like dead dead?"

"Yep."

"… Um how did this happen again?" Seriously?! Dear Volt, Colette if I had know you were this dense I would have gone and betrayed the group a long time ago. Like when I first met them. Should have just let the guards take em'… Then I wouldn't be dead.

"I betrayed you guys and was killed by Lloyd."

"But Lloyd would never do that!" She gasped in shock and I wanted to smack myself in the face. How in the world was this girl that dense!

"He had to Colette. I was going to kill them. Really." I said looking her in the eye. She looked like she wanted to cry. Cry because of what I didn't know. But that was Colette for you. "Look Colette. I'm dead and so far you're the only one who's able to see me… And Lloyd… Lloyd doesn't need to know about me. None of them do. Could you please keep it a secret?" I asked her calmly bowing my head. No one else need to know. I could see the pain in their eyes. They didn't need to know that the companion they lost was still with them. Only this time as a ghost.

Plus Sheena and Raine would want to smack him. A lot. If not just for his little stunt at the tower but for everything he put them through. And if that wasn't enough, if Kratos figured it out.

He wouldn't stand a chance…

"I don't know… I don't want to lie to them…" Colette said biting her lip. Her eyes betrayed her reveling the conflict she was having.

"Please Colette."

"Ok Zelos… I won't tell…" She said finally folding to me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks Colette…" I manage to say before hanging my head in relief. The room was filled with silence as Lloyd breathed in and out deep in sleep.

"I guess I'll just go to bed now then…" Colette said quietly and made he way to the door. It opened with a creak before she looked back at the sleeping teen. "Get some rest." She said before closing the door. I didn't know it she meant Lloyd or me but I bet it was for the first.

I was sort of surprised how through the whole conversation between Colette and me, Lloyd hadn't moved once. Not a twitch. Not even a yawn or a sigh. He just laid on the bed oblivious to everything around him.

"Geez Bud… If I didn't know any better I'd say you were dead…" I chuckle now standing over the sleeping teen. He must be utterly exhausted to be this deep in dreamland. " You really went through a lot today didn't you… Well sleep tight Bud cause I don't think its going to get any easier after this… But you know… Whatever will be, will be."

---

In my own personal opinion, the morning came too fucking soon. The sun peeked through the window shining right in my face. I had fallen asleep in a chair of to the side shortly after my little angel left. And now I was woken but the blasted sun! Could I not get a break or what?!

A knock came at the door as I got to my feet stretching. "Lloyd? Are you awake?"

"Sheenaaaa," I whine like it was any other day. "Go away he's sleeping! I was sleeping!" She entered anyway not able to hear my warning. Taking one look at the bed was all she need before a smile formed on her face.

"Ah… So your still asleep?" She asked quietly not making a sound as she stepped closer to the bed. Lloyd had managed to kick most of the sheets and blankets ether to the floor or to the end of the bed. "Genis was right… You are completely exhausted…" Jee I could have told you that much… Oh no wait. You can't hear me. She picked up the blanket that had been kicked away placing it gentling on top of Lloyd.

"Ok… I'm getting this really awkward feeling now…" I mutter watching the increasingly sappy moment play out in front of me… I mean she was starting to brush his hair out of his face… Dear goddess… "Sheena… You never did that for meeeee!" I whine pitifully watching the scene with narrowed eyes.

Lloyd just had to be so luck didn't he… Practically had two girls literally all over him… Without even trying! He had tried that with everyone of the women in the group… And what did he get? A couple of red hand prints on his face. And they all had Exspheres attracted! It hurt!

And now he, the great Zelos Wilder, had to watch after him like a mother. It was utterly pathetic…

Though as he spent hour watching the teen he noticed things he hadn't picked up before… The way Lloyd would try with all his fight to smile. The poor teen didn't realize he emotion were practically out on a sign in neon lights for the whole world to see. It would have to take a blind man not to notice that. In fact he wondered how he hadn't seen it until he'd gone and died. Then again spending hours studying ones face did reveal quite a bit about a person especially when that person can't see you staring at them. Who knew being a guardian angel would have it's benefits?

Yea he spent hours of the night staring at Lloyds face. There wasn't much else to do.

Though now that he thought about it, he could have just gone down the hall to the girls room…

Why hadn't he done that?!

"Lloyd… I hate you… this is all your fault!" Zelos shouted at the sleeping teen. "I could have watched Sheena and the Professor get dressed! Do you know how long I've been waiting to see that!?" He was being petty sure but no one could hear him anyway… Well Colette could but she didn't really count…

As Sheena finished playing with Lloyd's hair she took one final look at the sleepy hero before whispering in his ear, "Sleep tight Lloyd." Did I mention how much I was gagging now? That's it. I need to get out of this room. As Sheena opened the door I walked right through her to get to the other side.

Hehe… I was just in Sheena…

"Seriously… A chill? It was warm just a second ago…" Sheena said trailing off looking for the reason of the sudden shiver. I snickered as the ninja tried at failed to located the reason aka me. "Strange…"

I was trying really hard not to laugh as Sheena walked down the hall with me right behind here. This was going to be amusing to mess with the group.

Oh but wait. Colette might not light it… Joy.

"Is he still asleep?" I looked over to see low and behold Raine sitting at the table with Regal and the innkeeper. They were all enjoy what looked like a cup of coffee with their breakfast. I was more curious on why Raine was sitting at the table.

"You really let her in?" Sheena said look at the Innkeeper with a wide smile. The old woman let a pleasant smile form on her face.

"Its rather rude to let someone eat outside." The elf said calmly drinking what looked like tea from the lighter color. She let a small smirk grace her face. "I already feel bad enough about leaving them outside all night. Besides, this isn't the first time I've broken the Elder's rules." Oh now I really love this lady. She went against that stuck up elf and got away with it… Wait how was she getting away with it?

"He actually lets you get away with breaking his laws?" Raine asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you remember dear he's the one who broke it first." The woman smile cheerfully but I could see the evil look in her eye. "Plus he can't do anything to his mother." Ohhhh burn. I don't know how many times I want to say it but I really love this lady. I wish I could have meet her BEFORE I died…

"I see. That's why there was no argument with you providing blankets for Genis and I. Thank you for your kindness." Raine said bowing her head. The elf just laughed.

"No worries my dear. I would kick myself if I didn't help Virginia's children. She was such a nice girl, pity the racism here runs so deep…" The woman trailed off leaving Rain in shock. Well I would be too if someone admitted to knowing my mother…

"You… You knew my mother?" Raine asked watching the elf closely to see if the woman was lying at all. The years clearly showed on the elf's faces as she looked sadly down into her cup.

"Yes. I watched over her as a child and saw her fall in love with a human. I was even there for your birth." Shock was clearly etched on Raine's face as she watched the woman as if in a trance. Sheena had sat down in a chair leaving me standing off to the side where I wouldn't be a problem. Then again me being a problem wasn't really possible at this point. Regal was watching the conversation as he sipped his coffee. "You were such a bright child. Even more so than some of the other children. I think you got it from your father. Virginia was never as interested in books as you were." She laughed at the blush forming on Raine's face as the knowledge passed over her.

"I- I see…" The half-elf said trying to process the new information. Hell I think she was in shock that someone remembered her from all those years ago let alone recognize her from a child. "You have surprisingly good memory."

"Child its only been a few years! I'm not that old!" The Elf looked insulted but had a warm humor sparkling in her eyes. She maybe old in age but she wasn't about to let that get her down. I surprised she didn't snap at the comment. "And don't even think about asking." Ah yes. Never ask a woman her age. Unless you were telling her she looked several years younger than she actually was. If not, expect a nice slap to the face. Women are so touchy about their age. I've had my fair share of red palm prints because of it. "My husband would be very disappointed in me if I had lost one of the features he loved so dearly."

"Husband?" It was the first time I had heard Regal speak all morning. But then again he was always the gentleman. And rather quite.

"Ah yes. I suppose you've met him. My husband is the Storyteller." Well its just one surprise after another. This lady had a whole life story that wasn't even done yet I'm sure. "It is such a pain to be so far away but he is happy being able to pass his stories from generation to generation with having to deal the long list of rules here. I'm sure you've hear of the taboo word yes?"

"Yea." Sheena said speaking up for the first time. At least she was paying attention.

"He caused most if not all the racism this village has towards half-elfs." The woman muttered angrily, her eyes narrowing slightly and her knuckles turning even writer than they were before.

"But that's wrong." I wiped my head to the side to see Lloyd standing in the doorway frowning at the elf. He wasn't angry just…

Disappointed.

"You know it and I know it sonny…" The Innkeeper said in a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Sadly the rest of the village isn't nearly as open-minded as you and me as you can tell my the silly laws they lay."

"That's stupid! Why would they only trust the stories they've heard without seeing one with their own two eyes!?" Lloyd spat frowning at the injustice of it all.

The woman stared at Lloyd before bursting out laughing. "What a spirited lad you are!" She giggled like a teenage girl. A very amused teenage girl. "Now if only more people were like you the world would be what it is today. I think I like you." The woman stood for the first time dusting herself off as she rose. "I'm going to have a little chat with my son. There's something about his policies that think he should hear about..." She wrapped a shawl around her neck before giving them all a smile. "If you need anything just tell them that your staying with Mitera." And with one final glance at Lloyd she walked out the door leaving complete strangers in her house.

Have I've said I might love that woman?

"Son?" Lloyd asked obviously confused. Looks like bud didn't wake up to hear most of the conversation.

"Apparently we are staying with the mother of the Elder." Regal said calmly with Raine nodding her head. Sheena looked rather stunned if anything at the new information. That or she just wasn't awake yet.

"Seriously?!" Lloyd said mouth agape. "We're staying with the Elder's mother?!"

"Apparently." Muttered Sheena taking a cup from the table and pouring herself a cup that she so desperately needed. I nodded my head to this. Why would the mother of the Elder be a simple Innkeeper? Shouldn't she not have to work?

"Where are Colette, Genis, Presea?" Lloyd asked picking up a biscuit off the table taking a huge bite.

"They went off to explore the village while you were still asleep." Raine answered taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"So that's where they went off to…" I muttered having already noticed the three missing members. I was sort of disappointed. I was hoping that I could get Colette to make Lloyd rest.

"I should go get them… We should leave soon." OH hell no! Absolutely not. There was absolutely no way Lloyd was, physically or mentally, able to fight his father. He needed to rest.

"Actually Lloyd…" Raine said cutting Lloyd off. The professor shared a look with Regal nodding before continuing. "I discussed it with everyone this morning and we all agree that it would be for the best if we rested another day before heading out."

"WHAT?!"

"Professor I could kiss you!" I cry as Lloyd shorts in frustration. My hunny looked like she would much rather be with my little angel and the brat right about now.

"B-but I have to go and fight D-Kratos!" He shouted again angry and confused at why they had come to this decision. Apparently it was obvious to everyone but him that he was hurting at this. I was willing to bet my um… magazine collection that Bud didn't even know he was instinctively calling Kratos 'Dad'.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you made him wait another day." Regal said agreeing with the professor. Lloyd lowered his head so far that I couldn't see his eyes anymore.

"Come one Lloyd… One day won't kill the old man. I mean he has lived for over 4,000 years… One measly day is like minutes to him…" I voice now standing behind the teen. I raised my hand to place it on his shoulder but forced it to stop mere inches away. Just as slowly the hand move back to my side.

"…Fine." The reply was so low I could barely hear it. Hell, if it wasn't the looks of relief on the other's faces I would have thought I had heard wrong.

"Good. Until tomorrow we will stay here. Please relax until then Lloyd." Raine said please that she had been able to change her students mind. I suppose if that didn't work out they would have used Colette on him.

Honestly, its not far when a girl comes up to you in tears with those big blue eyes and asks you anything. ANYTHING. You will not win and there is no escaping those big blue eyes. Believe me… I've tried.

I would have been lying if I said breakfast was normal after that. Lloyd had taken a sit and remained quite as the other three talked around him. Occasionally they would try to bring Lloyd into a causal conversation that he blew off and ignore. Eventually that gave up probably figuring that he'd talk when he was ready. Though I must say Sheena looked ready to kill him.

"I'm going out." Lloyd said finally finishing off what little he had actually put on his plate. He stood up leaving the dishes there and went for the door.

"Lloyd." He pause mere centimeters from the handle as Raine called out to him. "Please don't go without us. We want to be there for you." Lloyd just nodded opening the door just enough for me to slip out before him.

It was nice and warm outside. The sun was out and the birds were chirping. The elves that live in the village were busy at work for the day ahead of them. That was until they saw Lloyd com out of the inn. Whispers were started almost immediately as they tried not to stare. I'm sure everyone knows how not noticeable that is… YEA DON'T THINK I DON'T SEE YA IDIOTS OVER THERE!

I didn't see any sign of Colette of Genis. Lloyd really need them right now too. Bud was this close to exploding and taking the whole village with him. I followed him as he took severally paths around trees and houses until we got to a small clearing. It was peaceful and still with benches for people to sit by a slow moving stream. There were no other people around just the sounds of birds, a good place for Bud to think about things which he really needed to do.

And a great place for me to rant whether Lloyd heard me or not.

"I'm in a really bad mood, just so you know." I start off as Lloyd took a seat on one of the benches. "…I just can't accept the way he acts. You know, Kratos. And right now your acting just like him…" Lloyd still stares as the water flows past him carrying leaves with it. I let out a snort. "Well, I guess you are his son. But I gotta say, the way he's decided to leave the job of settling things up to you is just, like, really irresponsible. It's like he's trying to run away from the situation… And quite honestly Bud, what your doing right now isn't much better. The rest of the group, they care about you. Pushing them away to handle it yourself isn't going to do you any good. They'll follow you anyway. So don't think you have to do everything by yourself. You have friends…" I pause thinking about what I did for him.

My death. I didn't sacrifice so much for Lloyd to stop his quest. "Lloyd. If you're having trouble finding the answer, just chant my special magic words… Whatever will be, will be."

"Whatever will be, will be…" I couldn't believe the words that Lloyd had whispered. The same words I had just said.

"Lloyd?" I whispered hoping not for the first time in the past few hours that the teen could hear me. I was sadly disappointed as his hand reached into his coat and pulled out a barely glowing red stone. My Cruxis Crystal.

"Zelos… You said that once… What would you say right now? That I should listen to them? Or go after Da-Kratos on my own?" He asked looking at the crystal that dimly glowed in his hand. Soon his hand began to shake and tremble as tears pored down his face. "What should I do?!"

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to talk him through it. I wanted to pat his back as he cried. But both of these things were just beyond my reach, literally. Eventually I just reached out with my hand placing it over Lloyd's. "Bud, everything things going to be ok…"

I don't know if it my feeling or words or even just my hand being so close, but seconds later my crystal lit up like stars in the sky. Pulling my hand back in a jolt I watched in awe as it shined in Lloyd's hand like I had never died. And ever slowly, a smile formed on Lloyd's face.

"Zelos… Is this your way of cheering me up? Of telling me not to give up?" Lloyd chuckled wiping the tears off his face. "Well I won't. I won't give up. I'm going to change this, change everything."

"Well shit Bud, it took you long enough." I was glad he was finally coming to his senses. Lloyd wasn't a person who sits around mopping like a child. And it only took a glowing Cruxis Crystal to do it… I seriously wonder how that happened anyway?

Just as quickly as it came the light fade back to the dull shine he had been before. Lloyd stared at the stone before once again placing it in his pocket. He stood after that accomplishing what he had come there to do. Stretching out in the bright sun was enough for a smile to pull a smile on my face.

"Lloyd?"

"Presea?" Sure enough there was the little rose bud in her purple dressed glory. She looked rather confused that Lloyd was here of all places. Then again no one would ever thing that Lloyd might need some time to himself after all the shit that's happened in the past few days. No, of course not. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is why are you here?" She didn't say 'alone' but it sure felt like she wanted to add that.

"I just needed to think for a little while and get away." He answered simply not going to detail at all. Probably because he didn't want them to worry any more than necessary. Well it was too lat for that.

"I see…" Presea said after a short pause and most likely she did. She was the silent type after all. "Well Genis and Colette are looking for you. They wanted to show you some things they found around the village." Oh well that was great excuse to get going. "I was sent to find you."

"Well ya did. So should we head back then?" Bud asked receiving a curt nod from Rose Bud. I follow a few feet behind them not wanting to bother them anymore than necessary as they walked along the dirt path. Oh dear Celsius, I getting far to use to this 'Guardian Angel' thing…

"Being here, it just doesn't seem real that the world is heading towards destruction…" Presea said speaking up and was oddly the one to break the silence.

"Yeah. If the Great Seed doesn't wake up, this world will…" Lloyd started but stopped towards the end not wanting to say whenever could happen. Honestly it was not a pretty thought, though I don't know how it could get any worse than it was now… You know what I take it back. It could be worse. A whole hell of a lot worse.

"What we're doing may be against the laws of nature." Lloyd looked at Presea confuse look plastered on his face.

"What?"

Presea stared at the sky finding some interest with it all of a sudden. "People chose the path of destruction. What we're trying to do may be nothing more than meaninglessly extending the life span of the world…"

"Are you saying it's better if the world is destroyed?" Lloyd's voice held and edge that always came up when someone thought destruction was the best path. The only path. Jezz Bud, your so predicable…

"…I don't know. I don't think anyone knows what is best. That's why you're having difficulty deciding." She said stopping in the middle of the path finally look Lloyd in the eyes. Lloyd stopped several steps ahead of her.

"Presea…"

"There may not be a correct path. So please, choose what you really believe for yourself." In a way she too was trying to cheer up the red clad teen. I think they all would in their own way. They weren't about to let their semi-leader go in to a depression on their watch.

"Thanks, Presea."

"… I'm glad your feeling better now." And with that last word she looked past Lloyd and continued walking like she had said nothing at all.

"Wait… What?" Lloyd called confused on what had just had happened. Then again Bud was never the brightest light bulb in a dark room.

"Lloyd!"

"Hey over here!"

"Guys!"

By the inn was the rest of the group waiting for him to return. Colette and Genis were in front with the rest sitting in chairs or on the stairs. They all seemed to brighten instantly seeing the smile on Lloyd's face. He wasn't 100% yet but maybe after tomorrow he would be. But for now they were have that he was at least smiling. It was enough for me right now. One step at a time.

"Lloyd! Where were you?" Genis asked running over to the teen a worried smile on his face. "We came to the Inn and sis said you had taken a walk. Colette and I wanted to show you some things we had found."

"Sorry Genis." Lloyd said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I just had to get some fresh air that's all." The Brat seemed to find this answer acceptable as he nodded his head.

"Oh yea Lloyd you'll never guess what we found?" Colette started and then began chatting with Lloyd excitable with Genis jumping in from time to time.

I watched almost wanting to laugh as the three talked like the children they were before the painful truth had ripped all the innocence from them.

Yea. Lloyd would be fine. He had all of these people to care about him.

But if Lloyd was going to be fine…

Why was he here?

* * *

Mitera - means mother in another language… Can't remember which one though… Opps… O_o;;

Why Presea you might ask? Well she isn't really going to play much of a major role in this story so I thought I'd give her a spot here. She like Regal are really most likely going to be seen and not heard. Not to say I don't like them. I do. I use them a whole lot more than I use Colette even if she does have Judgment. Just not in this story. Sorry.

As for the thoughts of Zelloyd, I've decide because its practically a 50/50 split that I'm going to make two separate endings. One with their friendship and one with them actually together. But seriously don't expect these anytime soon… I still have to get there. XD

As always please read and review. Your comments mean a lot to me... And plus they keep me writing! You don't want to see me stop writing now do you?!!!

Though with a months absence... I would understand if your reallllllly mad at meh.... I'M SORRYYYY!


End file.
